Easter Eggs
Overview While HMTQ has confirmed The Remnant is a future United States, a lot of the actual places the book explores are up for debate when it comes to their modern day equivalents. (Except the City of Dark Magic. That is no longer up for discussion. I have proven it. Get out of here with that noise.) The Last Testaments of Gaudrel Gaudrel frequently refers to "The Promise" and "The Hope" - this is believed to be heavily influenced by Tracy Chapman's song, "The Promise," which HMTQ includes on her KOD playlist. : :You'll hear familiar phrases like "Journey's End" and "I will come for you" - this is basically the Lia and Rafe anthem. #RaZelia The City of Dark Magic |centre]] “I had heard many colorful stories about the dark magical city. It was said it was built in the middle of nowhere, a place of secrets where the Ancients could practice their magic and offer untold pleasures for a price. The streets had been made of gold, the fountains flowed with nectar, and sorceries of every kind were to be found.” (KOD, Ch. 48) So....until HMTQ tells me I'm wrong, THAT'S VEGAS, BABY. “As we got closer, I saw that the sands had scoured away most of the color, but occasional patches survived. A hint of red here, a sheen of gold there, a fragment of their ancient writing carved in a wall. There was no wholeness left to the city. Every one of the magical towers that had once reached to the sky had “crumbled to some degree, but the ruins evoked the spirit of a city more than any ruins I had ever seen. ”'' (KOD, Ch. 48) That's so money, baby. The Pool “Kaden whispered to me that in the middle of one of the ruins there was a natural spring and pool where I could wash up. We rode our horses between the ruins as far as we could, then tied them to the remains of marble pillars blocking our path and walked the rest of the way. It was more than a pool. It was a piece of magic, and I almost believed the spirits of the Ancients still tended it. Water bubbled from thick slabs of broken marble, running over the slick stone and splashing into a sparkling pool below that was protected on three sides by crumbling walls.” (KOD, Ch. 48) This one made my head explode. And....until HMTQ tells me I'm wrong, '''THAT'S THE POOL AT CAESAR'S. # Marble Columns? Check # Middle of a big "ruin"? Check # Closed in (I assume one slab of concrete crumbled)? Check # On-theme name? Check+, one for "Caesar" (fallen leader) and one for the pool itself: GARDEN OF THE GODS OASIS # Does "Garden of the Gods" also happen to be the name of a CD we know HMTQ likes? Check (Dueter) I will be tweeting at HMTQ next time I go to Vegas and hashtagging #LiaBath. Civica Welcome to the Bay Area of California :) “In the far distance, I saw the lone red spire of Golgata, its single crumbling ruin all that remained of the once massive bridge that spanned the vast inlet.” (KOD, Ch. 1) Lia can see the "Golgata" from her room in Civica, so betting odds are on San Francisco. She also describes the Northern vineyards: “Other than the small citadelle garden, the only fields I had experience with were the vast Morrighan vineyards. My brothers and I always visited them in early autumn before harvest. They were magnificent, and the vines produced the most highly prized vintages on the continent. The Lesser Kingdoms paid enormous sums for a single barrel.” I don't know about you, but that reads like Sonoma/Napa to this humble melon farmer. Golgata Bridge “In the far distance, I saw the lone red spire of Golgata, its single crumbling ruin all that remained of the once massive bridge that spanned the vast inlet. Soon, it too would be gone, swallowed up like the rest of the great bridge.” (KOD, Ch. 1) Yeah...that's the Golden Gate Bridge. Just imagine less cars :) Terravin Thought to have some wine connection based on "terra" and "vin", we believe this is Monterey Bay. Monterey, while not as famous as Sonoma or Napa, does produce a significant amount of Chardonnay (and some other varietals) and has over 40,000 acres of vineyards. Looking at the Remnant Map next to present day Monterey Bay, you can see where Terravin might be (as well as Piadro basically being Pebble Beach). Lia describes the colorful homes along the coast - a lot like the Cannery Row Steinbeck made famous. Berdi often cooks fish stew, and Enzo mentions the chowder. Monterey is famous for clam chowder, with several restaurants on Old Fisherman's Wharf and Cannery Row dedicated to having the best in town. Dalbreck Dalbreck seems to be located near Texas, with the extra edge to the west of it (with Azentil, Piadro, and Gitos) being the Baja California. Falworth being Tulsa, OK or a city near that. Reux Lau It seems to be the Mississippi River, the Sea of Akeri being the Great Lakes all together and expanded. Cam Lanteux Would be the Great Plains, from Utah to Kentucky-ish. The Tribe of Gaudrel being near Wyoming. Infernaterr This would be the northern part of the U.S.A. Nebraska to Lake Winnipeg, Canada (lake by Candora), and from Oregon to Minnesota, Iowa, parts of Missouri, Illinois, and maybe Wisconsin. Venda Believed to be centered in Washington D.C. and surrounding areas, stretching up the coast. The Sanctum The Ghoul Caves * Believed to be the DC Metro system Cave of the Ancient Texts * Believed to be the Library of Congress Tomack Quarter * Believed to be Georgetown, or another area next to the Potomac River. Possibly Alexandria, VA. Aster's Poem * Aster steals a book for Lia from the piles in the Ghoul Caves, which she has the Royal Scholar translate: “I had given him the small ancient book that Aster had proudly stolen for me from the piles in the cavern. 'The first poem is something about hope and feathers.' ” (BOD Ch. 90) * The poem is “Hope” is the thing with feathers - (314) by Emily Dickinson: “Hope” is the thing with feathers - That perches in the soul - And sings the tune without the words - And never stops - at all -'' ''And sweetest - in the Gale - is heard - And sore must be the storm - That could abash the little Bird That kept so many warm -'' ''I’ve heard it in the chillest land - And on the strangest Sea - Yet - never - in Extremity, It asked a crumb - of me. Category:Easter Eggs Category:Apocolypse Category:Morrighan Category:Civica Category:Terravin Category:City of Dark Magic